NG: Beginnnings
by Vampykitty-kun
Summary: Tohma struggles... torn between Ryuichi and Mika, while trying to keep his father at bay, and the band together. Meanwhile, Ryuichi knows all too well that at some point, all good things must come to an end. Friendship. Lies. Love. Betrayal. -REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

CHAPTER 1

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The darkened sky only made the dreadful mood seem ever the gloomier. Rain trickled down from the sky, not so much that you were getting drenched, but enough to warrant umbrellas, and was another source of irritation for the day. Matching the weather and the mood around, all were dressed in black as the care taker droned on and on in front of the large crowd.

Tohma couldn't help but stare at the casket being lowered into the ground. Its future was only that of being another gleaming white headstone among the others stretching out across the field. He turned his attention to the man at his side who hadn't spoken a word in hours, days, if nods and grunts weren't considered language. He was doubtful that any condolence he could give would pull his friend out of his depressed state.

He couldn't blame him in the slightest.

He'd been there before…losing his mother. It was not an event one was able to overcome easily. He'd been so very young when it had happened, but even so, he remembered the event vividly. It would be some time before the man beside him would recover from this sad turn of events.

Noriko stood on the other side, makeup smeared from the tears that still flowed freely from her eyes. They'd both known Shinya's mother well, she had been a very kind woman and it would be a loss for all three of them now that she had passed.

The casket lowered to its destined depth with a sharp click, and Shinya visibly flinched. His shoulders stayed tense thereafter.

Some final words were said, and slowly but surely, the crowd dissipated, and the blonde walked his grieving friend to his car, Noriko padding along closely behind them.

They accompanied Shinya home, where he shuffled through the door incoherently towards the kitchen. The two watched him from the door way, and watched as he suddenly changed course and veered towards the bathroom.

Noriko gasped, and her stomach churned as Tohma raced after the man. Shinya collapsed in front of the porcelain basin and nearly threw his head in as he retched violently as Noriko flinched in the other room. Tohma held the man's long, jet black hair away from his face, rubbing the man's back gently.

Shinya panted, and washed his mouth out, letting Tohma escort him over to the couch where he placed his head between his knees. Noriko appeared at this side and slipped a beer can into a limp hand.

"Drink…it'll help you sleep Shin…" She murmured, her eyes tired, and smeared make up making her look beaten.

He stared at her blankly for a short moment, before shakily taking the can from her.

He chugged the can down greedily and Tohma winced.

He himself had never been one for holding his liquor, and while Shinya was more than capable, in his exhausted state he was sure the man would be hit hard by it.

"Shin… you shouldn't..." Tohma murmured, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.

The raven haired man ignored him, and an awkward silence followed. It continued for several minutes before Shinya shattered the calm.

"I'm quitting the band." Shinya rasped looking up at his two friends, a pained look upon hi pale face...  
Tohma froze, and Noriko's eyes widened, new tears escaping them.

"But…but why! Why would you want to stop doing the one thing you love? The only thing still going good for you right now?" The blonde gasped, a sharp jab to the ribs followed, courtesy of the brunette at his side.

Shinya raised his head and gazed at them sadly, shaking his head.

"It's… not that I truly want to, but I see there being no other choice. I'll have to pick up more hours… My brothers are with their aunt at the moment, until I can get things settled, but that's not permanent, nor would I ever ask it to be. I have to support them now... As much as I want to drink myself away and morn myself to death, I have to be strong for them. They don't have either parent now; I'm all they've got." He sighed, and whipped the can across the room, hitting the walk with a metallic thump. "It's hardest for them, having just lost our father last year. It's true… I'm giving up my dream, and I'm sure I'll always regret this decision, but this is something I just have to do."

"Shin…"Noriko whined in sympathy, but seemed unable to voice herself after.

Tohma stared at the ground.

In all honesty, there was nothing they could do. Shinya was doing the proper thing, no matter how much it hurt. Once Shinya's mind was made up, it was made up. That was how it had always been. The future of Nittle Grasper hung on by mere threads, and it would be up to him to save it, no matter the cost.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tohma flinched as a loud ringing filled his ears, courtesy of the alarm clock at the side of his bed. He glared at the annoyance in hatred, as though it was a hated enemy of his... and truth be told, it was...

Tohma had always had trouble sleeping, insomnia you may call it, and such things as the alarm clock were considered a necessary evil...

He groaned, and lay there silently.

The previous day seemed like only a blur, a fleeting memory. He recalled the funeral, recalled trying to console Shinya, but could only really focus on the fact that his best friend had done the unthinkable. He had quit the band, their pride and passion. It was as if the world was crashing down around him. The band was his only sense of a normal life. Although Nittle Grasper had only been created two short years ago, it had already become the sole motivation for putting up with reality. Had it not been for the band, life would have quickly become drab.

The pressure that his father put on him was overbearing, and although he loved his step mother dearly, she was never completely on his side. He had to admit, choosing sides when it was your husband, and your step son involved was difficult, and she had her own child to worry about as well. Being destined as the next head of the Seguchi family was not something he enjoyed. He would have much rather been the second child, free to do as he pleased so long as he remembered to never dishonor his namesake, but alas that was not meant to be.

He'd known Shinya for years, his father having been good friends with his own. The family had money, not nearly as much as his own, but that entitled them their respect. Shinya was two years older than him... they'd gone to school together throughout the years, separated for only short periods of time. They'd been best friends as far back as he could remember.

When Shinya had been nearing the end of high school, they'd decided to take their spare time and do something worthwhile. He had always been good with a piano. He'd taken to it almost naturally as a young child. His mother had hired an instructor early on. Throughout his schooling, he had won several competitions. Shinya had decided that it was best to play to their strengths, and thus Nittle Grasper went underway. With piano as his talent, Tohma began to experiment, even going as far as to adopt an old keyboard, moving on from the classical sounds of the grand piano to something far more synthetic.

Shinya, on the other hand, revealed a talent not yet seen by the blonde... singing.

Shinya had never looked the talkative type, and had surprised their teachers time after time, by being one of the most talkative students. Perhaps it shouldn't have surprised Tohma so much that he could put his wind pipes and lung power to better use.

After some time, Tohma had purchased a synthesizer to accompany his keyboard, and soon, he'd mastered both new additions. As the school year came to a close, Tohma and Shinya continued to develop their music, and started writing their first songs.

When Tohma had returned to school the following semester, the band became something strictly for weekends, and infrequent after school practices. Although this time had strained the band, they still kept working hard. It was this year, which they had met their final addition to the band, or rather Tohma had.  
Noriko Tokai was a transfer student, a first year. The school had always been a private academy, made up of the children of business men, and big names. Most of the attending students had known each other, and one another's families their whole lives, and if not, their entire education. At times, the odd ball appeared, having just moved in from another country, but they were still big names.

Noriko was the exception.

Noriko's family had recently moved into the area from the Akita prefecture. Her father had only recently come into money, a well-developed idea hitting it big with the public. New money, they called it.

She stepped onto the school grounds, and was immediately the talk of the academy.

She was smart, very smart... and beautiful, to say the least. She was unrefined, greatly so. She spoke improper, used slang to its full potential. Her hair was fair, a lighter brown than the norm, and her eyes were a deep blue. To be honest, very few of the attending students had foreign blood, and in most, it came directly from a parent, rather than generations past. For the new girl, an outsider, this only made her stand out more.

He had never been able to pin point what had drawn him to her... perhaps it had been because she was an outsider like himself? Growing up with fair skin, blonde hair, and sapphire eyes had never been easy, and had it not been for his name, he would have had his share of problems. It was true that the academy had several mixed students, but seldom were they as different as him. There were those that were Chinese, Korean, even Vietnamese... there were several students that had come from parents of Japanese/Russian decent... but Tohma had always been outside the norm, the only blonde, the only one who truly looked different.

His father had always viewed the Europeans as exotic... he was attracted to their ways, their decor, and their women... His mother had been French, a business man's daughter. They had, had him early in life, and had then passed away when he had barely turned four. It had been a car accident... she had never fully recovered. His father had almost immediately remarried... his true mother's cousin. He would likely never know if the man had simply been fond of both women at the same time, or if he had just looked for a replacement... so he could be raised by two parents. The irony was... his mother's cousin looked so much like him, that no one dared question it. People assumed that she was his real mother, and no one corrected them.

He had accepted this new mother with open arms, still did. Even if she wasn't truly his mother, she was the closest thing that he could have in his biological mothers place. But still, he'd never really felt at home with his parents... and had sought refuge in Shinya, and in time Noriko as well.

Regardless of how or why, he and Noriko had hit it off immediately, and the girl seemed more than pleased to be his new friend. Despite their differences, not only in status and looks, but in age, they quickly became inseparable.

The blonde smiled weakly as the memories flooding back, but kept his eyes squeezed shut.

Noriko had come to his school, never even dreaming that she would have the talent he had immediately seen. At first, she had simply been curious about the instruments, but after having her toy around with the piano, he had seen just how much of a natural she was...and then the lessons started.

Shortly after, he introduced Noriko to Shinya, and thus, Nittle Grasper was completed.

In no time at all, Noriko was beating out music nearly as well as he himself, and they had written several songs together. In just two years, they had managed to create their own happiness... they had played several shows, and had become popular with their peers, for reasons other than money, or family names.

It was amazing that in a few short, tragedy filled days, two years of hard work had been seemingly erased.

He shook his head and tried to push the depressing thoughts into the back of his head. There was no need to dwell on things his morning mind couldn't handle and understand fully.

It was only seven in the morning, and more sleep after the depressing, tear filled night would have been beneficial for him, but Noriko, being the deepest sleeper in the world, had demanded the previous night that he spend the day with her, the ENTIRE day, to get his mind off of the problems at hand... and unfortunately for him, Noriko had always been very fortunate, and was known to be fully rested and functional at the crack of dawn.

Much to his displeasure.

He sighed in defeat as he lay against his pillows. With a regretful groan, he slid his feet out from under the warm covers onto the cold wooden floor. He shivered unconsciously and gripping the wall, he shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower, and ready himself for the day.

The hot water rained down his face and exhausted body, massaging him and drenching his shaggy platinum hair, slicking it to his pale face. However, just as he began lathering the shampoo into his hair, a loud booming arose, and he tried desperately to pretend the sudden pounding at the front door did not indeed exist.

Noriko could wait.

If the girl could come over, demanding him to get up and out of the house on only two or so hours of sleep, she could sit and wait as long as he pleased. With a sigh, he slid his conditioner filled hands through his hair, taking in the last few fleeting moments of soothing water. He rinsed, and put off the inevitable no longer. He groaned loudly as the pounding grew louder, and he slid out of the privacy of the bathroom, a sheet of steam escaping through the opened door with him. He had been trying to ignore the indecent racket for the past few minutes, but Noriko clearly wasn't going to give up on being let in.

He began to towel dry his hair as he walked to his dresser.

Truthfully, he didn't feel like going anywhere with Noriko... He really just wanted to go back to sleep, and forget about all plans. He was still exhausted from such little sleep, and Shinya abandoning them (he had to force himself to remember the man had no choice)... and if all of that was not reason enough, he still had Mika to deal with.

Despite having been dating for years, they were still on and off, and they had gotten into a fight with one another, again, over the phone, again, two weeks ago...and she had yet again, broken up with him.

He was drained, and too worried about life to concentrate on simple things.

"How long will it be this time? Last time she held out for a month..." he grumbled, drifting off into thoughts of his stubborn, currently EX-girlfriend.

He wasn't really worried, this happened every few months or so and it was nearly routine by now. It wouldn't matter in the end. Their parents already wanted them to get married. Demanded it really... and families being traditional, if they tried to leave each other for good, they would quickly enforce it under the clause of an arrange marriage, despite informalities. It was easier not to fight it... after all, they loved each other, right?

He sighed and quickly threw his neatly pressed clothes on before tossing himself down upon his bed once more. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and rested his head on it, burying his face in the plushness.

Life was beginning to be one big head ache.

He frowned and crinkled his brow, the frustration of the lack of productivity of his life running through his head once again.

"If you keep doing that you're likely to get frown lines before you're thirty." Noriko huffed, glaring down at him.

Evidently, she had learned, rather suddenly, how to pick locks.

"Great, more bad news... Just don't rob anyone for the thrill of it please, you delinquent." he muttered, shaking his head. "Be lucky you don't rub off on me, I couldn't handle your bad habits..." He smiled up at her weakly.

She smirked, dismissing his comment.

"It's alright to be frustrated, but you should keep focused... We'll never find someone new if we're sitting on our asses at our apartments doing nothing. You have to be patient. We'll find the right person to replace Shin in time, and we'll eventually come to love him just as much. There's bound to be somebody out there that isn't self-centered and money craved that'll do it for the music like Shinya had, but for now, at least blow off some steam and have some fun!" She chuckled, watching in amusement as he glared at her.

"I know that! I just have a lot on my mind right now, that's all... You shouldn't be so worried about me, and worry more about yourself. At least I have something to fall back on if the band never comes together again, you however, do not... I don't exactly see you working for your father. You should be the one worrying. Me? I'll be fine and happy when I'm not on a new wild goose chase and dealing with an angry Mika." He groaned, leaning back into the soft covers of the bed.

Noriko giggled, and shook her head.

"Is that so Tohma? Let me guess, you and Mika went at it again and you two split like always?" She grinned, raising her eyebrow.

He only glared at the girl.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. When? And why didn't you tell me? Why didn't SHE tell me? Do you two ALWAYS have to be so secretive?" She grumbled, sitting down beside him.

You'd think she'd be more sympathetic.

"Yeah, well... you over react. My real concern is Nittle Grasper... I've worked too hard to give up on it now, but everything seems so against me... It just... gets to me. You know? And there's nothing I can do for Shinya, and I know it's not his fault." He smiled at Noriko sadly.

She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm in the same boat as you, remember? Nittle Grasper was the three of us before Shinya quit. Now it's just the two of us... I've never experienced that. We're in this together now Tohma. Now, on a brighter note, let's get some breakfast, then do a few hours' worth of shopping and searching, and then you can do what you want... I've been wanting some quality time with you for a while now, and I'm not missing my chance by sitting on a bed with you sulking." She laughed, leaping from the bed.

He only had a few moments to prepare himself before she was yanking him to his feet.

"Noriko! Please!" He yelped, rubbing his shoulder with his free hand.

She only laughed, grabbing his wallet off of the counter, and dragged him out the door into the outside world.

"Sorry Tohma, you haven't got a choice my friend..."


	2. Chapter 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

CHAPTER 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tohma sighed in relief as he collapsed onto his soft bed. He had been longing for it since he had left it early this morning. It was hard to believe that Noriko could possibly amuse herself as long as she had. He had of course not enjoyed a single moment of the day...

"A FEW hours of shopping eh? Hah!" Tohma laughed half-heartedly, glaring at his clock in disgust.

He had left with Noriko at 8:30 in the morning, and it was now almost 8:30 at night! She had dragged him around on her little shopping quest for damn near twelve hours! TWELVE! On minimal sleep!

She was ridiculous!

His feet ached, and he was rather sure that he would find blisters waiting for him once he had the time to take his shoes and socks off. He had not even bothered slipping them off at the door. Any dirt tracked in would have to wait until tomorrow to be swept up.

Noriko had dragged him into countless stores, many of which had clothes or other merchandise that were not the slightest bit co-ed, even for him, so he had been barraged by bright colors, and sick amounts of pink as she hopped through one sliding door after another. Then, as if that hadn't been tiring enough for him, she had pulled him into the theater last second, and forced him to sit through a movie.

Was he forced to endure a mushy, gushy romance film, like most girls would have gone to see?

No, of course not.

When had Noriko ever been normal? No, she'd dragged him in to watch a two hour and fifteen minute Zombie flick with far too much gore present to even be remotely realistic. Large amounts of blood, tearing flesh, and extraordinarily disgusting, deformed, and incredibly terrifying zombified humans had not done his stomach well after such a short night's sleep. AND to now top things off, he was sure that because of said movie, he would have a difficult time getting to sleep tonight as well. He had a hard time falling asleep unmedicated as is WITHOUT night terrors on top of things.

Could she not comprehend that all he had simply really wanted to do on this fine day was sleep? Had that been so much to ask?

He sighed.

Of course it was…

It was Noriko. A Noriko that was hell bent on cheering him up, but used all of the wrong methods to do so, like always.

He glanced at the clock once more, and drew in a large breath of air.

There was no sense in further upsetting himself. It would do neither his body nor mind any good.

"At this time, I might as well say screw it, and go out..." He grumbled to himself, his eyes narrowing as time ticked past before him.

Perhaps taking Noriko's advice for Shinya, and having a drink or two would knock his senses down enough to get some good, quality sleep?

He groaned, and slung his shoe clad feet over the side of his bed once more, and with a heavy sigh, he shuffled over to his closet for a change of clothes. He might have been exhausted, but there was no way that he would leave the house in the same clothes he had worn all day out with Noriko. It had not been the coolest of afternoons despite the previous day's rain, and he was rather sure that bounding into a club with less than fresh clothes would be an extremely bad idea. By rights, he already felt like he should shower beforehand, but with his luck, and current exhaustion levels, he was sure that he would probably pass out under the hot water, and crack his skull open. He was rather sure that the last thing he needed was a prolonged stay in the emergency room…

Not only that, but it would do him no good to show up in a night club, dressed as though he had just tossed the first thing he had grabbed onto his body (although that was pretty close to what he had actually done during Noriko's non-stop pounding on the door). Local clubs knew him well from the many shows they had played within their walls, and on top of things, he need not ruin his reputation with the crowd during this rough time.

He needed something more... lively, to wear.

He had to be prepared. What if he happened to get lucky, and spotted someone with musical ability that was worthy of Nittle Grasper? Not that he was counting on it, but better to be prepared than not, and regret it later. If he managed to find a replacement singer for Shinya, he would have to do everything humanly possible to secure that replacement.

Groaning once more as he stretched, he kicked his shoes off, and pulled a sleeveless, skin-tight, black turtle neck over his head, and slipped on a pair of tight blue jeans. He observed himself in the mirror briefly before returning to his living room, where he sat down in front the closet, to slip his boots on.

Afterwards, he wrenched open the closet door, and pulled out his favorite coat, a silver fur trimmed black trench.

He turned around and glanced in the mirror quickly before grabbing his hat and running out the door, and making his way to the parking garage where his jet black 911 C2 Targa Porche sat.

He would not stay at the club too long...He had never been able to hold his alcohol too well, despite the wine at home with his family throughout the years. A drink or two would be it, just enough to make him drowsy enough to fall asleep once he lay back down in bed after returning home.

He would just stay long enough to have some fun and keep his mind off finding a new band mate, and long enough to just enjoy the music. It was always fun to watch and listen to the local bands that were trying to get themselves heard, and there was always the hope that someone would be looking for a band to back their voice up...

Tohma mentally kicked himself, hard, for thinking too hard about his problems again.

"This could very well be a stressful night..." He grumbled.

The sooner he got there, the sooner he could be at peace...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few blocks later, he pulled out front of his destination, and the music could already be heard coming from the interior of the building through its opened door. The bass boomed loudly, and he could already felt some of his stress slipping away as he gazed longingly at the flashing lights within. It had indeed been a good decision to come tonight.

He smiled.

It would be his escape.

He slammed the car door shut and slid over the hood as he dashed happily into the building. Once within the doors, he composed himself, and immediately headed towards the bar, smiling at the bartender that knew him well.

He sighed contently as he slid down into the nearest stool and stretched as the man came to serve him.

"Ah! Seguchi-san! It's been a while! You haven't been in for a few weeks now, I was starting to worry that you'd never come back to listen!" The man grinned as Tohma reached for his wallet.

"You know me... I work myself to death. I have unfortunately been really rather busy compared to what's usual. Shinya's mother died, she had been quite sick, had not wanted to trouble anyone with it, kept it quiet. It hit her fast before anyone knew that she was even ill, and now Shinya is a complete wreck. He has quit the band to take care of his younger brothers; all of them are rather young. I have been struggling with the idea of looking for a new singer… I want to believe that he will call me up laughing, saying everything was going to be alright and that he was coming back, but I know it is pointless to wish for it. He has always been rather family centered. I finally decided that I seriously needed to take a break or I would go insane. I've been losing sleep over the whole situation..." Tohma sighed as the bartender placed a shot of sake in front of him with a heavy sigh.

The man shook his head sadly.

"So, what do you plan to do tonight? There's quite a large handful of new people, plan to meet them?" The man chuckled.

"I suppose... but I plan on pretty much drinking myself silly without making myself sick… mostly drown myself in the music." Tohma laughed half-heartedly at the alarmed look on the bartenders face.

He knew the 'Don't drink TOO much...' far too well.

"Don't worry so much, I need a good night's rest tonight, I cannot stay too long, or have too much to drink. I would prefer the comfort of my bed tonight rather than the comfort of the toilet and the icy white tile of the floor." The bartender still gave him a weary look, and then left once again to tend to the other guests.

Tohma listed to the band ending on stage. The music had stopped half way into their conversation, and they were saying their goodbyes as the lugged their equipment from the stage. Club staff began to set up their own instruments, belonging to the building, on.

Tohma cocked his head in curiosity. It wasn't every day that the workers stepped onto the stage. Typically, it was an event only for holidays. It became silent for a short moment while the next musical entertainer prepared themselves. He drank his second shot quickly as a single figure leapt onto the stage. The man (perhaps about his age, possibly younger) walked up to the men waiting patiently on stage, and handed each individual a small stack of sheet music.

By this point, all of Tohma's attention was on the lone male. With his dire need of a new vocalist, as soon as possible, a bandless new face was worthy of observation. He wore baggy clothes that looked out of place on his thin frame, and shoes that looked ready to fall apart, but he was in high spirits. His hair was wild, and a medium shade of brown. Eyes blue, and yet he did not seem to be foreign.

It would turn out to be too good to be true, he was sure, but it was not as though he had anything to loose. He was going to hear the man sing regardless if he watched or not, so why not experience the youth fully?

So he listened, waiting for everyone on stage to get their act together.

The bartender came back to Tohma, leaning against the bar. He followed Tohma's gaze to the stage and nodded knowingly.

"That's one of the few new guys that have been coming in. His name's Ryuichi. He apparently moved here from one of the other islands a while back, can't remember exactly which one. He's a great singer, but not that confident though. Everybody loves him. He seems so deep, but you know me. I end up knowing everybody's life story in here. I guess I'm too social, but he's worshiped like a god around here now. That's why the staffers don't mind playing for him. He sung for a few night acapella, but people were raving for some tunes behind that voice of his." The man chuckled, sitting down on one of his own stools. "Although he's generally liked, a few people know different... He tends to come in here, sing, get smashed, and leaves with some random person each time. Poor guy...he's quite lonely, but every time he leaves with someone, they avoid him like the plague the next time they see him. I don't blame them really. He can get quite strange after a few, but who doesn't? Heck, you've gotten quite wild in here before even. I don't suppose you remember thinking the owner's current mistress at the time was your mother, righ-"

Tohma silenced the man forcefully by covering his mouth and casting a hard glare his way.

"Okay, this isn't pick on Tohma night, lay off!" He huffed.

Honestly, sometimes he wished that he did not only regular at one club... if he did not, he could get away from random mishaps that had occurred. The present bartender had the memory of an elephant...

The amused man raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying Tohma... Regardless, I'm not sure if he's like that only because he's drank too much, or if he's got some personal issues on top of that, but his mood can change like that!" He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point.

Tohma raised an eyebrow at the man, and let a small smile grace his features.

"Really..." he murmured.

Tohma knew well that everyone was different, hell, even within his own family. It was just that some people were less excepting of others and their ways. He could not judge anyone without getting to know them first, this he was certain of. However, the information brought to light DID have him a tad less excited to see the bandless singer. They had gone through quite a few nut cases when trying to recruit new members or help in the past.

Tohma watched closely as the cheerful figure known as Ryuichi walked up to the microphone.

The brunette tapped it, and he seemed satisfied with the metallic thump it produced, and the echo ringing behind it. He drew in a deep breath, and beamed at the small crowd.

"Hello everyone! It's great to be back here again!" he smirked and turned to the band, signaling with a wave of his hand for them to start playing.

Tohma looked on, focusing all of his attention on the stage.

He had to admit, the band was not bad… considering that the band had only had a few moments to look over the music. They seemed quite prepared. It was true; he had not been in for quite some time, perhaps they really did play for him enough to know him by now? The beat was catchy, despite not being completely furnished. He could tell that this Ryuichi had the gist of music writing, but that he had not spent nearly as much time perfecting it as he had the lyrics.

The intro finished quickly, and soon, Ryuichi had jumped into song.

_I know I need to say what's on my mind_

_It's just, the words I can't find_

_It's the best feeling that you can keep_

_Someone, a sweet poetry that'll make you your heart leap_

Tohma watched as the brunette broke off into a soft howl, and he couldn't hold back the smirk that spread across his lips

_I feel like I'm almost touching you_

_My skin brushing up against yours too_

_Your soft touch and gentle kiss,_

_My mind's barrier opened_

_I find it's only you I ever miss!_

Ryuichi slunk across the stage, the band having a little solo moment behind him. He brushed his hair away from his face and smiled behind him at the guitarist to his right before turning back toward the crowd.

He was enjoying himself, this Tohma was certain of. The bartender was right though, he wasn't as confident of himself as he should be.

_This song I sing, it's just for you_

_Your half shut eyes carry a lonesome tune_

_You can make my chest flutter_

_And my heart throb for you_

_You don't know you want me_

_But I know I want you_

_You tell me I'm different,_

_But I only do what I need to_

The song broke out into just instrumental once more, and Ryuichi wiped the sweat from his forehead before heaving another heavy sigh.

Tohma stared up at the stage with wide eyes.

He was captivated.

Ryuichi's voice was magnificent!

He released the breath he had been holding nearly the entire song. He was very pleased that he had not gone and suffered in bed with sleep evading him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ryuichi gazed down at the crowd in wonder. He still could not believe the praise he got the moment he sat foot on stage. The reaction of the crowd was overwhelming, especially when he was simply trying to make the best of his nights whilst he could.

It made him happy.

He couldn't help it, the positive attention just felt great! It made him feel, if only just for a moment, loved.

With a content sigh, he chanced another quick glance around the club, the guitarist' solo segment coming to an end… and suddenly locked eyes with Tohma.

He blinked.

This…was a new face. He was sure of it. He had not seen the blonde before. After being a regular over the course of the last several weeks, he had general seen much of the same people from night to night. A new face was a challenge… and Tohma was not letting him down.

He found this newcomer odd. The blonde was not calling out to him, cheering him on, or yelling at him to get off the stage, he was just watching in awe with wide eyes, silent in amazement.

This man was special, he decided. He was different, very unlike the rest.

Ryuichi smirked, and with determination, he nodded to himself.

This blonde man, would be his.

He was sure of it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tohma stiffened.

He had not intended to continue staring at the singer on the stage, but unconsciously he had, and it now seemed as though he had been caught. The brunette was staring at him intently and smirking, as though he just KNEW something was up.

He winced.

Last thing he had wanted to do during a first impression was come off as rude.

He glanced to his right, and was disappointed to see that the bartender was at the far opposite end of the bar. Sighing in defeat, he resumed watching Ryuichi, only praying that the brunette not think him strange.

Ryuichi kept his eyes locked on Tohma's as he complete his song. He had gotten to most of the crowd. His song seemed to be reaching everyone in the building. A goal he had set out to complete..

_I wish I could be in your arms_

_And feel your truly strong embrace_

_Fearing no confrontation, and no harm_

_And finding how fast our hearts will race_

_I can't face it_

_I know I want this_

_Can you feel this?_

_It rocks my heart..._

_I watch you out in the crowd_

_And even though we're still apart_

_I feel like I'm almost touching you_

_My skin brushing up against yours too_

_Your soft touch and gentle kiss_

_It's only you that I'll miss!_

_A smile on my face, and a song in my heart,_

_And a lonesome stranger's sweet embrace!_

Ryuichi bowed dramatically, dipping the mike stand, as he ended and the crowd of people in the club cheered. He grinned and quickly grabbed his sheet music, thanking the band that had kindly played for him, before bouncing off stage and running towards the bar and Tohma, much to the blonde's despair. Tohma waved down the bartender, not caring he was at the other end of the bar any longer, and the man paled as he reached Tohma.

"Remember Seguchi-san...This'll be your fourth... are you sure you want another? You said you weren't going to make yourself ill, and you know how you get..." Tohma nodded briskly in response and forcefully slid his glass towards the man.

He sighed, and walked off with it shaking his head sadly.

Ryuichi bounded up quickly, and jumped onto the stool beside Tohma's.

"Mr. Bartender!" Ryuichi called out happily, a grin plastered across his face.

The man looked up from filling Tohma's glass and stared. He felt the impending problem arising already just by seeing where the young man had sat. He understood Tohma's sudden change of heart sympathetically.

"I'll have one of whatever he's having!" Ryuichi beamed, pointing at Tohma.

This was going to be a long night, a long night indeed the man decided...

Ryuichi grinned and turned to Tohma as the bartender somewhat unwillingly came back with both of their drinks. Ryuichi reached for his own, and the bartender grasped his arm, causing Ryuichi to jump.

"Ryuichi, if you get as bad as last time I'll have to cut you off... You started to scare people... I can't have you disrupting the other customers, it's bad for business."

"Uh, huh..." Ryuichi mumbled and waved the bartender away.

The man shook his head and walked away, making sure to keep the two in his sight. He already knew what would be coming, and he prepared himself for it, having his own drink as he watched from a distance.

"So, you liked my song?" Ryuichi asked the blonde as they simultaneously drank their drinks.

"Hmm?" Tohma looked up and stared at him, tracing the rim of the small glass with his finger.

"Strong stuff..." Ryuichi smiled, nodding. "I asked if you liked my song."

"Oh! Yes, yes I did. Quite a bit actually." Tohma yawned and looked back at him.

Perhaps the bartender had been right to warn him about continuing his consumption... perhaps a taxi would be smarter that his porche at this time?

Ryuichi chuckled.

"I kinda figured. You were staring at me wide eyed the whole time. I'm not used to such deep observation. Thankfully, it didn't bug me in the slightest!" He smiled.

Tohma squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Oh... I was? I'm so sorry...I apologize for making you uncomfortable?" Tohma blushed and rubbed his temples.

Yes...a cab would be in order...

"No, as I said, didn't bug me in the slightest. It was the opposite. I like it when people enjoy what I do. That's why I come here. I just stumbled in here one night when they had Karaoke and everyone loved my voice. I've been here every few nights or so since then." He smiled as Tohma relaxed some. "Oh! I'm Ryuichi Sakuma by the way. Just call me Ryuichi! Anything else sounds too formal, so don't Sakuma-san me please. Took a week to get the bartender to stop." He chuckled as he re-hailed said bartender again for another drink.

The panicked man nearly toppled backwards out of his stool in horror. This was going to get bad...he just knew it...Someone was going to go off their rocker, get sick, or start a fight...any of which was fully possible for either young man...

"Well, I'm glad that I didn't disturb you then. That's good... I'm Tohma. Tohma Seguchi. Call me what you like, I'm not particular."

Ryuichi smiled brightly.

"Tohma it is then!"

Tohma raised an eyebrow, and continued. "I would like to talk to you about something, if you are interested of course." Ryuichi leaned forward and propped his head up in his hands.

"Really? Well, let loose." The grin never left his face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So very, very sorry that this took so long to get out ; - ;

I have been very busy, ended up moving, and am only just getting resettled into everything again. Not a single one of my fics is dead, but updates will come slowly, so sorry…


End file.
